


Blasphemy

by foxjar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, First Time, Lingerie, Post-Canon, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: When Lorenz steps into the bedroom, heat flushes his face. Byleth beckons to him from the bed, her fingers crooking. She's wearing a lacy slip that barely reaches her hips, the silky fabric the color of budding red roses.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Twelvetide Drabbles 2020 charity drive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Slate (December 25).

Despite Lorenz's fixation on procuring the ideal mate to help further his house, he is woefully ignorant of the specifics it entails. He's thought of it, dreamt of it: how similar it might feel to the tightness of his fist. But he's never allowed himself to fantasize too clearly about anyone in particular, lest he soil some semblance of honor for the person involved. They'd never know — but he would, and that'd be wounding enough.

He'd never dreamt of anyone who looked like Byleth before, never felt this particular brand of lust for someone with that shade of dark, slate blue hair, now the softest of malachite green. But they're together now after having surpassed everything thrown at them: the imposed limitations of their student-teacher relationship, the war, and even the biases once so deeply embedded into Lorenz.

She's waiting for him, and all he can do is brush back his hair for the hundredth time, wondering if any of this is real. He deserves nothing but the best as a noble descendant of House Gloucester — but Byleth, of all people? Surely the Goddess jests.

He hears her clear her throat from the next room.

No longer will she wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rose (January 6).

When Lorenz steps into the bedroom, heat flushes his face. Byleth beckons to him from the bed, her fingers crooking. She's wearing a lacy slip that barely reaches her hips, the silky fabric the color of budding red roses. A pair of stockings adorn her legs, the top bands accentuating the fullness of her thighs.

Lorenz is breathless. How could he possibly tell her how beautiful she is when there are no words to describe such wonders? His poetry couldn't even begin to express it.

His hands explore her body like a man starved, from her thighs to the fullness of her breasts. She eases him onto his back, sitting astride him as his arousal lies between them, painful and ignored.

Lorenz almost accuses her of teasing him, but then her hand is on him and she is perched atop his hips, easing herself onto him as her warmth engulfs him. He squeezes her thighs, begging her to move with his moans.

"Mercy," he gasps. "Goddess have mercy."

She finally raises her hips, and Lorenz clutches at her slip. Bliss when she finally slams her hips down, near agony when she pulls away.

Here, she is his goddess. His everything.


End file.
